Oscuro Secreto
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: Bien, Gabe podía ser más chico que ellos tres, podía ser muy travieso y despistado, pero no era tonto. Definitivamente no era un tonto.


Disclaimer: "Good Luck, Charlie" o "Buena Suerte, Charlie" no es de mi pertenencia, sino de Disney y sus respectivos autores (cuyos nombres no recuerdo). Yo tomo prestado sus personajes para ponerlos en situaciones absurdas y completamente imposibles disparatadas pero no tengo fines de lucro...

* * *

**Oscuro Secreto**

Bien, Gabe podía ser más chico que ellos tres, podía ser muy travieso y despistado, pero no era tonto. Definitivamente no era un tonto. Si existía algo que Gabe llegara a recordar muy bien cuando fuera de grande, sin duda alguna seria la noche en que la poca inocencia que aún le quedaba se perdió. Gabe nunca solía despertarse a la mitad de la noche, pero aquella vez la sed le gana más al sueño. Lo primero que debió de haber advertido seria la ausencia de su hermano en el cuarto que compartían.

No le tomo importancia. Seguro que había ido al baño. Paso por el cuarto de sus papas para estar seguro estuvieran dormidos y no quisieran preguntar por el hecho de seguir despierto, no vaya a ser que crean acababa de hacer una travesura. Charlie estaba dormida al igual de su padre mientras su mamá se quejaba entre sueños de los primeros malestares del embarazo, el tercer trimestre iba a ser una locura. Cerró la puerta y, ahora sí, se encamino escaleras abajo para la cocina.

El plan era tan sencillo que se antojaba estúpido, bajar las escaleras, caminar a la cocina, tomar un vaso de agua y regresar a la cama y dormir. Pero algo lo distrajo de seguir caminando, un ruido, no muy fuerte pero si constante, difícil de distinguir. Si bien Gabe no obtuvo una primera preocupación por el ruido, esta llego al recordar todos en la casa debían de estar dormidos. Entonces ¿qué o quién podía ser? ¿Tal vez un ladrón? El ruido provenía del cuarto de su hermana, Teddy podía estar en problemas. Se preocupo, es su hermana al fin y al cabo. Pero deseo nunca haberlo hecho.

Llego a las escaleras al sótano armado de una para nada efectiva pelota que lanzaría al atacante para despistarlo. Sin embargo no existía atacante alguno. Camino son mucho sigilo para llegar a la puerta de Teddy, ahí los sonidos no podían ser más claros.

Un gemido ahogado pudo escuchar mientras los ojos de Gabe se desorbitaban. No es que él fuera muy santo que digamos, simplemente que escuchar aquello era imposible no saber que sucedía. ¿Spencer había venido a visitarla a escondidas? Decidió mantener su ignorancia pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando volteo la vista para regresar por las escaleras con rumbo a la cocina para después regresar a la cama y a los brazos de Morfeo, todo su plan volvió a caer.

–Me gustas mucho Teddy – esa voz, a pesar del tono seductor que empleaba. A pesar de que sus decibeles no los solía escuchar. A pesar del cariño que esperaba transmitir, no podía ser otro. Aquella voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar, ese no era otro más que PJ.

Un segundo gemido ahogado, aun más fuerte que el que acababa de escuchar retumbo en sus oídos. ¿Qué diantres sucedía dentro de la habitación? Bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, o más bien a Gabe. No pudo mas con la duda por lo que termino deslizando un poco la puerta para observar que sucedía ahí dentro. La escena fue difícil de describir y aun más de asimilar por su pobre y un tanto inocente (aunque en ese momento su inocencia desapareció) menta. Ambos adolescentes se encontraban ahí, de la manera en cómo llegaron de Amy Duncan. Gabe sintió desmayarse, ¿a qué diablos estaban jugando esos dos? Teddy mantenía su rostro escondido en el cuello de su hermano, lo abrazaba con frenesí con todas sus extremidades. Trataba de no gritar enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de PJ para liberar su tensión, aunque a decir verdad para la chica no era suficiente. PJ la abrazaba igualmente aunque manteniendo un vaivén rítmico. Gabe retiro su cara de la pequeña rendija que saco. A partir de ahora nunca más buscaría saciar su curiosidad. Mientras su respiración y ritmo cardíaco volvían a su normalidad no pudo evitar de escuchar la entrecortada conversación de sus hermanos.

–Mmm… más… PJ… si… PJ, ¿esto está mal? – claro, como si en ese momento se fuera a preocupar de algo así.

–No lo pienses – susurro, aunque en su estado era imposible hacerlo – no lo pienses. No hables – Teddy parecía no querer replicar. Había momentos en los que era mucho mejor solo escuchar lo que su algo tonto y despistado familiar decía.

Gabe subió rápidamente las escaleras. Bebió tres vasos de leche antes de comenzar a pensar bien lo primero era poner la situación, sus hermanos estaban… estaban… ¿Cómo decirlo bonito? ¿Haciendo el amor? Aquello le provoco nauseas pero no quiso saber nada más del asunto. Sin embargo, después de haber pasado las escaleras al segundo piso (tapándose los oídos, claro está) y recostado en su cómoda cama, recordó las clases de historia por primera vez en su vida.

–Si las personas antes se casaban entre familiares, ¿Por qué ahora es algo tan repulsivo? – no era para justificarlos a ellos su conclusión, mas bien, era para brindarle un poco de paz a su mente y a su alma.

Al siguiente día, Gabe estaba más que entusiasmado por llegar a la escuela. Al salir de casa solo una cosa se le ocurrió decir. Escondió su rostro del de sus hermanos mayores para susurrar solo una pequeña, pero que solo unos pocos entenderían, frase:

-Ojala no me agarre el oscurantismo en la adolescencia – a sus trece años, Gabe al menos había recordado una sola cosa de sus clases de historia. Ninguno de sus hermanos entendió, aunque eso no importa.

Al fin y al cabo ninguno sabia que compartían un pequeño y oscuro secreto.

* * *

Nihao…

Es un poquito fuerte, no pude hacerlo en primera persona, o desde el punto de vista de PJ o Teddy pero Gabe es un poco más sencillo. No me culpen si salió un poquito mal, soy mujer al fin y al cabo.

¿Review?

Sayonara.


End file.
